


I want You here

by HollowSans



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Fluff I guess, M/M, Not gonna lie get your tissues, it's pretty angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowSans/pseuds/HollowSans
Summary: Mark couldn't believe this was happening again, just like last time. Now he was left to cope with it alone, just like last time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Undercore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undercore/gifts).



> So Hey Guys, Hollow here, this is my 2nd fanfic umm....I had another one before this but I lost it, so I decided to get this one for you guys, I hope you enjoy and see you later! Btw this song is NOT MINE It's called I want you here and if you want you can listen to it on youtube while reading this.

**An Ache So Deep**  


**That I can hardly breathe**

Mark's whole world seemed to crumble in on itself. This couldn't be happening. This was all just a terrible nightmare. Any second now the man that was on the ground would wake him up with the soft kisses that he had known him to give.

**This pain can't be imagined**  


**Will it ever heal?**

After what felt like hours, Mark had watched as the man had still not woken up. He finally let the sudden gravity of the whole situation hit him. He fell to the ground crawling over to the body that was pouring out the foul red liquid. He didn't even notice the blaring sirens and people rushing to him.  


**Your hand, so small,**  


**held a strand of my hair, so strong.**

The dying man held tightly to Mark's hand. "I-It's going to be fine M-Markimoo.." The heavily-accented voice of his lover assured him. Arms wrapped around Mark's mid-section pulling him away as he struggled and screamed, refusing to be taken away from the body of his boyfriend. "No! Aaron! Aaron!" He screamed in pure denial.

**And All I could do,**  


**Was keep believing.**

**Was that enough?**

**Is anyone there?**

Mark sighed as the memory faded to black. It had been so many years ago, yet, for some reason it still haunted him to this day. As it would anyone, he supposed, who had suffered that great ordeal. He was waiting for Jack on the other side of the street to finish signing something for a fan so he could cross and join Mark and they could make their way to the restaurant where they were to meet their other friends.

**I want to scream**  


**Is this a dream?**

He loved seeing how the Irishmen's face lit up when he saw fans of his own. The fans left after getting a picture with Jack and him signing something. Jack turned to him and started to cross the street as soon as the signal was shown.

**How could this happen?**  


**Happen to me?**

**This isn't fair!**

**This Nightmare!**

Mark hadn't even registered the rapidly approaching and speeding car that was quickly making its way to his friend who was now blissfully unaware in the middle of the crosswalk, taking his time.

**This kind of Torture**  


**I just can't bare.**

His eyes were completely trained on the rag doll like body of his friend that hit the car and rolled off the roof. Mark ran over to Jack and pulled him out of the street. His eyes were closed, his limbs bent in all the wrong directions. How could this happen to him again? Why did this always happen to him?

**I want you here!**  


**I want you here!**

Mark rode in the ambulance, seemingly in absolute shock that this was happening. If not for a moment he could just say that this was all just a stupid nightmare that his brain had conjured up. Maybe perhaps this was Aaron's way of getting revenge for Mark not saving him the first time, however Mark knew even if that were possible Aaron wouldn't do something so cruel. Soon before he even realized it, Mark was sitting in the hospital bed next to his comatose friend. He couldn't help but look warily at all the wires that they had plugged into him, the only things that were keeping him alive.

**I waited so long**  


**for you to come**

_Himself and Jack had been waiting for a good time for Jack to come and visit Mark in America and Pax was the perfect excuse. He was so excited finally seeing Jack the first time in real life, face-to-face. What could Mark say? He was simply gorgeous. The two bonded  so much over the short time period that Jack was able to stay over there. However the time came for Jack to leave and their time together was finished off by Mark receiving a kiss from the Irishmen before he quickly left to get onto his plane. Mark didn't even realize how long he had been standing there smiling like a dumb idiot._

**And Now I'm here**

**But your long gone.**

It wasn't even for a convention that Jack was here this time. It had been Jack's birthday and Mark wanted to spend it with him like any good boyfriend would. Mark tearfully looked at the unconscious green-haired man. He held his hand tightly and pressed a gentle kiss to Jack's lips, as if it was just a spell and Mark would be the dashing prince to awake him like in the Fairy tales. But Mark certainly knew better. He leaned back down into his chair and sighed. "Jack...wake up...everyone misses you, I miss you, please just open those beautiful baby blue eyes once more, I love you." He muttered, choking on another sob as he said the words aloud to himself.

**I was not prepared**  


**for you to leave me...**

**Oh! This is misery**

**Are you still there?**

Mark had been waiting for so long now. His family and friends were worried for him, he knew that. He had already posted a video explaining everything and that he would be taking a break for a while. That had been a month ago. The sympathy from his fans was overwhelming and he couldn't have been more grateful, he truly appreciated it. 

**I want to scream**  


**Is this a dream?**

**How could this happen, happen to me?**

**This isn't fair**

**This nightmare!**

He held the hand of his lover, his hand warm yet cold. He wanted to man to wake up so much.

**This kind of torture I just can't bare**  


**I want you here**

**I want you here.**

_He felt a weight on his Chest. No... It was on his eyes. His eyes wouldn't open. He didn't feel tired, or anything so why couldn't he open his eyes? He remembered he got hit by a care. It had hurt so much. He was probably in a hospital. Jack gasped in realization. Mark was probably with him...guilty and worrying, and probably thinking it was his fault. He had to wake up!_

**_God Help me,  
_ **

**_God help me_ **

**_god help me._ **

****_He felt something warm curl around his hand. He smiled fondly at it. It was Mark, he would recognize the soft firm hands of the Korean anywhere. He wanted Jack to wake up. He was trying to help him. Jack focused all his energy onto the warmth in his hand. He pushed all his strength to it. All of his power, and everything inside him to this hand, and squeezed._

**To breathe!  
**

As soon as Mark felt the hand he was holding tighten around his own and clamp onto it, he jumped forward eager to see if the man was awake.

**I want to scream!**  


**Is this a dream?**

**How could this happen, happen to me?**

The green-haired man's eyes flinched before his eyes fluttered open. Revealing pools of blue that met eyes that were like melting chocolate. "Jack I'm so happy...Thank you...Thank you so much." He whispered into the man's ear as he hugged him. Jack weakly smiled as he brought a hand to Mark's red hair and brushed it out of his face. "A silly car can't take me down, not when you're here, blubbering like a baby." Jack coughed as he said the words.

**This isn't fair**  


**This nightmare**

It took several years, but eventually Jack fully recovered. He had moved to America, soon after the two had a glorious wedding. They lived a long happy life, raising a family. And now as Mark laid in the bed he shared with his lover, at the age of 65, he couldn't help but be grateful that Jack woke up.  _At least....That's what he'd like to say._

**This kind of torture**  


When Mark woke up he looked to the side, his bed empty other than him. The house was empty...all for him. He stood up and walked to the calendar seeing red marker.

**I just can't bare**  


**I want you here.**

It read, 'Anniversary-Jack, remember~February 25, 2016-' He sighed and got dressed, getting into his car and driving quickly, wanting to get this over with.

**I want you here.**

****He parked his car and got out walking to a grave covered with flowers. He put down his own green and red flowers and walked away without a word. The words forever etched in his memory:

__'Here lies Sean William Mcloughlin'

 'Beloved Husband'

'Amazing friend'

'February 7, 1990-February 25,2016'

**An ache So deep**

**That I can hardly breathe.**

  



End file.
